wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Peach Gardens
Peach Gardens is a course in Mario Kart Wii. It first appeared in Mario Kart DS, making it a retro cup course. This course is the second course of the Lightning Cup. The obstacles of the course are the loose Chain Chomps and Monty Moles that are both capable of attacking the player and making him. The course is often blocked by large hedges that cannot be driven through, and and patches of grass/flowers that slow players down. However, any type of speed boost (Mushrooms,Triple Mushrooms, Golden Mushroom, Star), can be used to get through the patches of grass or flowers. There is a pair of ramps found near the soil path next to where the Monty Moles jump that can be used to perform Tricks. The course is decorated with ornamental trees and flowers. Some parts of the road are decorated with trellised arches, such as the one standing over the starting line that supports the "Mario Kart" banner. The track also has a pond with a circular terrace that has a garden sculpture of Mario in the center. This is the only part of the track that is not protected by fences, for falling into the pond will make Lakitu rescue the player, which wastes time and makes the player lose his position. The rest of the track is protected by fences and tall hedges serving as walls. When the course begins, the player goes along a straight piece of road towards the pond in a round-a-bout circling the garden sculpture of Mario and a Chain Chomp running around the sculpture. The player should swerve to the left to return to the garden and then make a semicircular right turn (a slightly circular right turn). The player can also use a patch of flowers to avoid and skip the turn. The road continues uphill to a square terrace with a pair of grass and flowers in it (the player should go straight). Then, after this, the player should make a 90 degree turn to the right. However, he (and opponents) can cut the path by going to a narrow portion of flat terrain to the right of the first patch of flowers and go instantly downhill out of the terrace. Anyway, the player will enter a maze-like area, where the road is split up in multiple paths by square parterres (parterres are arrangements of flowers of different shapes and sizes) and some stray Chain Chomps wandering in the maze with two Item Boxes following behind them. After the maze, the path gathers up again to the main road that leads the player (by the way, as this is being described, follow by going straight) uphill to another terrace. The player will make an abrupt (sudden) S bend to the right. He will go around a patch of flowers and then go downhill to a circular path with three high hedges that split the road again in parts. However, this gathers shortly and the player will encounter a curly path of dark soil with green lawn and some trees scattered in the area. Among the other elements in this area, are the pesky Monty Moles hiding below holes found in the corners of the path, which must be avoided. Also, a pair of speed ramps are found over the lawn for the player to perform Tricks on. The path ends near the castle in a straight walkway that returns the player to the back door. The player should swerve right from this spot and go straight to reach the finish line. Congrats! You're ready for your second lap. Good luck and be careful out there! Gallery 452-1-.jpg 465-1-2.jpg 460-1-.jpg 451-1-2.jpg 469-1- (2).jpg 458-1- (2).jpg 449-1-.jpg 251-1-.jpg Category:Mario Kart Wii courses